New Friends, Old Problems
by cailinbrigin
Summary: When Bella moves to England for university, she doesn't really know what to expect. But she definitely wasn't expecting this. Tall, dark and handsome... And he knows her name! It seems too good to be true and its only a matter of time before something goes terribly wrong in this real life daydream. The truth is you can't escape your life at home no matter how far you move away.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I'm surrounded left and right by mountains of clothes and belongings I've gathered over the last eighteen years of my life. I moved in with my dad when I was fifteen, half way through my sophomore year of high school. Back then, I didn't know how much I'd grow to love this place. I couldn't imagine how difficult it would be for me to pack up and leave. Only this time the distance is much further than state lines. I've been offered a scholarship to study journalism at Goldsmiths, University of London in England.

At first I was skeptical about accepting the offer. I don't think the reality of my actual leaving had really processed in my mind. I'd had my heart set on Comparative Literature at U-Dub and to be frank I honestly didn't think I had a hope in hell of getting a place at Goldsmiths. But by some miracle I did and now I'm flying tomorrow and it's becoming all too real. I don't feel ready and I'm absolutely terrified about being so far away from home. What if I hate it there? What if I'm not smart enough? Are British people weird? I think they'll be weird. As if on cue to interrupt my silent crisis, there's a rap on the door.

"You can come in."

Charlie's not even that tall but his head nearly hits the top of my stooped door frame. He's still in his uniform after a late night at the office. My dad's a cop, a profession that a lot of people are taken aback by upon finding out. His laid-back attitude and shy personality don't especially scream it but he's incredibly observant and an excellent detector of lying.

"Well Bella, when you said you still had a bit of packing to do I kinda envisioned it being a lot less than this."

I chuckle quietly. I knew that the actual action of packing my things would make everything final so I'd held off for as long as possible. In hindsight, it didn't seem like it'd be such an ordeal when the time came but now I'm panicking. I have to leave for my flight in six hours and there's no way I'll have time to finish and get some kind of sleep tonight.

"Do you need any help?"

I find myself saying yes before I can breathe out a sigh of relief. I assign Charlie the task of folding my plaid shirts which are many. We work our way around the piles of clothes, laughing and reminiscing as we go. When we finally finish I find myself filled with an overwhelming sadness. I'm going to miss my dad so much. I'm going to miss everyone so much. Angela, Leah, Seth… They've all grown to become my best friends here.

I remember how scared I was coming to Forks. I'd spent a bunch of vacations here as a kid but I always knew I was going back to the safety and comfort of my mother's house. She was my best friend and it was so hard to watch her fade. She battled with cancer for the last three years of her life until she decided that the chemo wasn't worth it with the way it made her feel and the damage it did to her body. I moved up to Forks with my dad after the funeral. I liked how nobody pitied me here. I didn't want to be the girl with the dead mom and I wasn't treated like one. The people of Forks took me in as one of their own since day one.

I look up at Charlie sitting on the bed. He looks exhausted. I know it'll be just as hard for him as it is for me but he has a lot of people looking out for him here so I'm not worried. I also know for a fact that Sue has a big crush on him. I'm hoping with my leaving she might reach out.

Before leaving my bedroom he turns to face me with a knowing smile.

"I'm so proud of you honey."

"Thanks dad."

As soon as he closes the door I crawl into bed wrapping the sheets tightly around myself. I reach over to the bed side table and pick up my phone, the glaring light so harsh in the darkness of night. I scroll through my newsfeed stopping when it buzzes with a new notification.

 _Let Sam know if you can go his event 'Grad Partayyyyy'!_

I should send him a message but I doubt he'd even notice if I didn't show up he's so popular. I have to leave two months before everyone else starts college to find accommodation and attend the international student orientation. I'm missing literally everyone's grad parties in the process of moving. I guess I should be relieved that I don't have to throw one myself but I would've liked to say a proper goodbye to everyone.

I wonder what would have happened if I went to Jacob Black's party. I'd been so sure he was going to ask me to prom. We'd been flirting all year—or at least I thought we had—so when he asked Rosalie Hale I was shocked and heartbroken. I thought to myself I must be crazy and all the signs and analysing I'd done were the result of wishful thinking. Each time we brushed hands must have been genuine accidents. He only gave me lifts home cause it was on his way and he's a nice guy. He only asked me to be his econ partner for our final project because he knows I'm smart and would pick up any slack on his part. How did I not realise this? I always get swept up in the romance it's definitely one of my biggest flaws.

I didn't end up going to prom. I decided it'd be too painful to see them together. Myself and Angela had a movie and pizza night at my house instead. It was probably the most loser-like I had ever felt in my life but at least it was nice for Angela since she wasn't allowed to go to prom at all. Her parents are super religious and strict. She's only allowed to date this year after turning eighteen but it has to be someone from her church and that sea of fish isn't a very big one.

Just as I'm about to put my phone back over on the table I get a face time request from Angela herself. I hesitate before accepting. Our goodbye earlier today was hard enough: Do I really want to put myself through that again? I answer anyway because the truth is I'm nowhere near ready to sleep.

Her pixelated face fills the small screen and she looks younger, more innocent without her glasses.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Why are you still awake? I've been packing I have an excuse."

"My parents were fighting again I couldn't sleep… I don't know what I'm gonna do when I can't just call you whenever."

My eyes nearly start brimming again but I don't let them.

"Of course you can call me whenever you want. You know I'm an insomniac! I don't sleep."

We both laugh. This is true; a good nights sleep for me is a lengthy four hours these days. I find myself most productive when the rest of the world is asleep.

"Maybe I'll come visit!"

"Yeah you definitely should!"

We both know we're only humouring each other. Angela's dad won't let her go to Port Angeles alone, London would no doubt be out of the question. I change the subject.

"So when do you start registering for classes?"

"I think it opens in two weeks. But you have to be quick or else you'll get all the shitty hours. Not that I care too much anyway. Anything's gonna suck at FCC."

"Aw don't say that. Leah is going too! You'll have so much fun together."

Angela smiles but her smile is sad. She's a shy girl and I'm definitely her best friend in Forks but I know she'll be fine. I can only hope that her family loosen up on the rules before she starts college. She doesn't deserve to be so restricted.

"Are you excited?"

I pause before I say anything. I don't really get excited anymore but I do have a dreadful feeling in the pits of my stomach that's making me think I'm making all the wrong choices. I lie anyway, I don't want anyone to know I'm a coward.

"I am a bit. I'm not looking forward to the food though. They don't even have a Dairy Queen!"

Angela laughs for the first time all week. I know we'll be fine. Angela having such strict parents means we have to stay in touch through social media a lot of the time anyway. It'll almost be like nothing changed.

"I guess I better let you catch some z's before the big day."

"Thanks. I'll call you Tuesday? 12pm your time?"

"Sure. Bye Bella."

I'm finally left with just my thoughts and the night to keep me company. I better get used to the feeling cause there's gonna be a lot of lonely nights coming my way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

September 10, 2015

"Its like a sexy 'Dungeons and Dragons.'"

Jess and Siobhan chortle in laughter at Betty's latest remark on Goggle Box. I've grown to find the British sense of humour less bizarre with time but this show is one I will never see the point of. I just don't see the appeal of wanting to watch other people watch TV when you can watch the show yourself. I return my attention to my laptop screen.

I've had all week to do this assignment but naturally, I've left it to the last minute. My brain is fried as I try to find a suitable answer for why I wanted to do this course and what I wish to achieve. I've quickly learned that 'major' is strictly an American term and I'm taking a massive effort to learn the english vocabulary to avoid further embarrassment in front of my classmates. Who are just that: classmates.

Supposedly, nobody here knew anyone on their course before starting, but it feels like they've all known each other their whole lives and everyday is just another massive reunion. I'm the unfortunate blow in that nobody wants anything to do with. I'm "the American." Even to my room mates I'm the American. Jess and Paul are English and Siobhan is Irish. Paul is quiet and mostly keeps to himself but the girls are giddy, loud and inseparable. I've tried to make an effort with them but I'm mostly met with a look that suggests I'm actually insane if I ever choose to add anything to the conversation.

The other night they just about died with laughter when I asked them what societies they had joined.

"Unless there's a society for prosecco lovers you can count us out!"

I'm not exaggerating when I say they cried with laughter for a good ten minutes after. They were drinking at the time but it really wasn't that funny. They're definitely not my kind of people but I'd be willing to make an effort if they returned the favour.

Back in the present, Jess has obviously had enough of Goggle Box. She sighs loudly and abruptly stands up to smooth out her sweater. She turns to Siobhan.

"Do you want to come to the shop with me?"

"Yep!"

Without asking if I want to join them or want anything from "the shop" (I still find that word incredibly difficult to substitute for store) they are quickly out the door all the while still giggling. I mute the TV and return my concentration to this impossible assignment. My momentary peace is interrupted by another door opening and closing.

Paul walks into the living room/kitchen (its kind of all the one it's that tiny) with his black hair disheveled and his eyes bloodshot.

"Thank fuck they are gone. I could barely sleep with the noise they were making."

The profanity surprises me. I don't think I've ever heard him speak more than two words while living here.

"Yeah, I think they just went to the store to pick up some things."

I slap myself in my mind. Shop. Not store. Remember that.

He looks at me blankly before taking a yoghurt out of the fridge and trudging back to his bedroom. Wanna know what the sad part is? That right there was probably the longest conversation I've had all day. That's definitely been the hardest part about moving away. I can deal with the shitty weather, weird food and TV but all I really want is a friend. I went a whole summer without talking to anyone my age, living in the guest room of a young family. My only social activity usually involved babysitting the six year old twins. I stupidly assumed that everything would change when I started school but it's been incredibly lonely.

I sit in a contemplative silence for a few moments and decide to listen to music to drown out the noise of whatever sport Paul is watching in his room. I put Radiohead on shuffle and everything starts to fall in to place. Once I get into the zone there is no stopping me. The words just flow and fit into all the right places. I soon reach the desired 1000 words and head back into my bedroom to print the finished piece. On my bed, my phones screensaver is lit up with notifications. I deliberately left my phone in here to eliminate distraction.

 **WhatsApp 1 h ago**

 _Angela: Oh my God. Emmett McCarty is in my Lit class!_

 **WhatsApp 52 mins ago**

 _Angela: I hate my family so much right now_

 **WhatsApp: 32 mins ago**

 _Are you free for Skype tomorrow?_

 **Instagram: 5 mins ago**

 _Your Facebook friend Jacob Black is now on Instagram as jacob_black11._

My heart freezes at the last notification. I ignore the last hmph of the printer as it spits out the last page of my assignment. My fingers are fast and I'm soon looking at his profile. He just made the account and has one post. My stomach lurches at the sight of him on my screen.

He's standing on a track, smiling, arms crossed, wearing a grey wife beater that clings perfectly to his chest… I catch myself and lower my eyes to read the caption: 'Excited to find out what this year brings #gosundevils.' So he ended up going to Arizona. I'd never have seen him anyway but I can't help the longing I feel in my chest. I push all my clothes onto the floor and lie on my bed, eyes fixed on the filthy ceiling.

I just want to go home.

I'm trying to listen to my professor but he's particularly monotone today. I'd rather focus my attention on looking at the back of people's heads and seeing who has nice hair. The girl three rows from the front is reminiscent of Merida from _Brave_ , her fiery red curls turned frizzy from the morning drizzle. To her left a guy lets his blonde locks fall around his shoulders. I've always found long hair on a guy weird but it suits this one. Although I wish he wouldn't touch it so much. He's been tying it up in a man bun and taking it out again repeatedly. Make up your mind dude.

I snap back to reality at the mention of group work.

"I'm going to call out each of your designated groups and when I call your name I want you to raise your hand to make yourself recognizable to your other group members."

I sit up alert in my chair suddenly self-conscious of my appearance. This could be my chance to make friends! I hope I get a good dealing, although I don't really know anyone so its not like I can have any preferences.

"Victoria Bennett."

"James Lynam."

"Laurent Durand."

The ginger girl and blonde guy raise their hands giggling when they realise they're in the same group. He puts his hand on her knee. Gross. Who would choose to do the exact same course as their boyfriend or girlfriend? I pity Laurent who is about to endure on a two week journey of third wheeling. I jump at the sound of my name. I didn't hear the others and I start scanning the room for up-stretched arms.

I see the first. A blonde girl with a face caked in makeup meets my eyes and smiles politely. I smile back and resume my scanning until I see him. He's wearing a fitted plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up. His copper hair is tousled and his eyes are a frightening green. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so beautiful before. He smiles at me and I nearly lose my life. How do you exist?

I calm down and force myself to smile back. Holy shit. I take my phone out from under the text and text Angela.

 _I think college is about to get a whole lot more interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

Tap right. Tap right. Swipe right. Be careful not to like, share or comment. Wow Facebook stalking really takes a lot of effort. One slip of the thumb and your life can be ruined forever. Right before the end of class, I had a quick meet up with makeup girl and the hot guy who I now know as Lauren Mallory and Edward Cullen. Even his name is perfect. Anyway, As soon as I got home I'd whipped out Facebook and got to work. How old is he? Who are his friends? Is he single? (most important question). A semi private profile shields a lot of this integral information but I can feast my eyes on his photos. There's one taken with a girl but that was a year ago and there's no sign of her since. Could just be a friend right?

I pause at the next photo. He's standing beside a railway track. Navy parka. Holding a camera to his face with his manly hands… So he likes photography. Interesting. _Screenshot._

I open up WhatsApp and start typing a new message to Angela. I caption the photo: "How can I concentrate in college when this guy is in my class lovehearteyes"

I stare at the photo a little longer and I'm actually on the verge of sighing. My phone buzzes, snapping me out of my trance.

WhatsApp now

 _Angela: WTF he is such a babe_

I'm about to reply in agreement until I'm interrupted by another message.

WhatsApp now

 _Angela: So guess what? I've been talking to Emmet a bit and he's actually really sweet! So not what we thought_

I pause in disbelief. Emmet McCarthy was a complete jerk from what I remember. Your stereotypical jock, new girl every week, shallow, and cocky…. I could go on. Why on earth would Emmet want anything to do with Angela? She's so sweet and he's… not?

 _Really? How'd that happen?_

 _Angela is typing_

 _Angela: We were partners in class for an assignment and it just really went from there! He's sooooo hot though Bella I can't believe he'd even say hi to me?_

My heart's hit with a pang of sadness. I don't want Emmet to hurt Angela like he hurt so many girls before. He's probably just checking more names off a list. She doesn't deserve that. But who am I to say anything? If I've learned one thing in my nineteen years it's that you have to let people figure things out on their own. So I decide to be nice.

 _Of course he would, why wouldn't he? You're awesome! Keep me posted wink_

 _Angela: I will!_

I lie back down on my bed. A wave of nostalgia washes over me as I recall the excitement of high school. I want that again.

I go to take a seat near the back, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible by not making an obvious late entrance. My chair scraping viciously across the floor causes a few heads to turn and I blush furiously. You'd swear I want attention from the track record of my public embarrassments. I'm so conscious of remaining unnoticed from here on that I don't even register my company. Lauren is on my left smiling amused at me.

"I didn't make too much noise coming in did I?" I whisper.

"No you're fine. You're not even that late they started ten minutes early for some reason" she laughs.

At least I'm not late to class. I've just walked into my first newspaper meeting for Goldsmith's student paper, The Leopard. Doing a journalism degree and all I figure this is the best way to hone my writing skills. I was features editor of our school paper in Forks. Somehow I think I won't acquire a monthly column so fast this time.

Yep The Leopard is a lot more professional than The Sparta. They're passing around clipboards to express our interest in writing for different sections. I sign up for all except Sport.

The main speaker—I presume he's the editor, he has that authorial stance about him— raises his voice to make an announcement.

"So to welcome all of our freshers and new members, The Leopard staff are heading to Bar Story at 6 for happy hour! We're all just gonna have a few drinks so feel free to come along, it'll be a great way to get to know everyone!"

He grins scanning the small room of people making sure his smile reaches every single one.

"Oh and my names Jasper Whitlock for anyone who might have missed the intros."

Was that pointed at me? It was wasn't it. I need to stop being late.

There's a buzz in the room as everyone turns to their neighbour chatting excitedly.

"Well what do you think Bella, should we go?"

Lauren is scanning the room warily. Just like this morning, everyone here seems to already know each other. But I feel braver not diving into this alone.

"Yeah I'm down! I think it could be fun!"

She looks as relieved as am I. I'm extremely thankful to finally make progress in the friendship department.

We swap numbers before parting ways and agree to meet at my flat at 5:30 so we can walk to the tube together.

My skin is shockingly pale. Not the nice kind of pale you long for that the models with long legs and elegant posture have. I'm the sickly, almost albino type. You wouldn't know I'd spent 14 years in a desert. I stare at my reflection in the mirror, holding a shirt in either arm. I alternate holding them up against my chest. The wine one's a bit cleavagey but its also extremely flattering on my waistline… Yep, priorities. I toss the navy halter top on to my bed which is piled high with my clean laundry for sorting. I don't really know what people wear out here. I could be overly casual. Compared to Siobhan and Jess I must look like a nun.

Last night they staggered in at 4am. The clunking of stilettos was impossible to sleep through. I actually thought that one of them had died after the big thump outside my door. Sure enough Siobhan had passed out. I doubt she remembers me dragging her to the couch.

I find a pair of black skinny jeans and pull on my black ankle boots. I should probably put on some make up. I check the time on my phone. Concealer and lipgloss will have to do.

I make myself presentable and then I'm out the door. But not quite.

"And just where do you think you're off to missy?"

Siobhan is sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of tea and pile of text books. It's the first evening I've seen her home all week—a week that's obviously taken its toll on her as shown by the dark circles around her eyes.

"Bar Story. Have you been?"

She considers this, a confused expression on her face.

"You know I haven't but I'm pretty sure I've heard of it. All good things."

She looks at me expectedly. I really do not want to be associated with my crazy house mates but I'm too nice to say otherwise.

"Would you like to come with me Siobhan?"

Her face lights up.

"Right well lets see. Mam's sending money on Thursday, I need twenty for food… Yep I think I can manage!"

"Right so I'm leav-"

"JESS DO YOU WANT TO GO TO BAR STORY WITH ISABELLA?"

"It's actually Bella."

She doesn't register my correction whatsoever.

Jess comes bounding the hall.

"Bar story?"

"You heard me," says Siobhan.

"Yeah just give me five minutes."

I'm just about to take a reluctant seat at the table when I hear a rap on the door. Lauren.

I run over to answer it and breathe an internal sigh of relief when I see her attire is as casual as mine. I usher Lauren to come in and guide her into our filthy living room.

"Ready to go?" she asks.

"Almost."

I look left and right before lowering my voice.

"I hope you don't mind but my room mates are gonna tag along."

She smiles earnestly.

"Oh not at all! More the merrier."

I snort.

"Jess and Siobhan are definitely 'merry'.

Their names have just about left my lips when the pair come crashing through the door. Hardly dressed for this weather but thankfully no stilettos tonight. I don't want to be making a D-tour to A and E.

So off we go. My first night out in college.


End file.
